Vs. Natu
Vs. Natu is the sixteenth episode of the second season of Pokémon Tales: Brendan. It aired 4/29/2016. Story Team Magma is gathered at the top of a canyon area, preparing for an operation. They are led by Courtney, an Admin with purple hair, wearing a red dress and boots, along with a red jacket. The hood of her jacket has yellow horns sticking out of it. She blows a bubble of gum, which pops, her pulling it back in and chewing. A Magma grunt approaches her. Grunt: Ma’am! They are approaching. Courtney: Sure, sure. Let me see. Courtney follows the ground, as she is given a pair of binoculars. She looks through them, as she sees Ian, Wingull, Misty, Max and Brendan walking on a mountain pass, which will lead the group underneath them. Courtney: Huh. Tabitha’s description of the guy is accurate. Looks like a ruffian. Grunt: What are your orders, ma’am? Courtney: Wipe them out. I don’t care how. Ian and the others walk along the trail along the canyon. Misty: Oh, why can’t we be somewhere with water? This canyon area is boring. Brendan: Sounds like you would enjoy going with Team Aqua. Misty: I won’t deny that their ideas seem sound. But their methods are absolutely crazy! Max: Not as crazy as Magma. They attack in broad daylight, without trying to hide their tactics! I told you about their attack in Slateport, right? Brendan: (Groaning) Yes, you did. You keep telling us this grand story like you did much. Max: I did too do a lot! I fought them before Ian arrived! Brendan: Like he really needed your help. He’s Ian! Wingull: (Anxious) Wingull! Wing! Ian looks up, eyes wide. He draws a Pokéball, the others noticing. Max: What’s wrong? Ian: Marshtomp, Wide Guard! Ian chooses Marshtomp, which releases an orange barrier into the air, blanketing over them. Rock Slide falls at them, which bounces off the Wide Guard. The group looks up, seeing the cliffside littered with Magma Grunts with Slugmas. Max: Team Magma?! Ian: Water Gun! Water Pulse! Marshtomp and Wingull fires streams of water, the Slugma countering with Flamethrower. Other Slugma use Rock Slide again, as Marshtomp blocks it with Wide Guard again. Misty: Chinchou! Bubble Beam! Brendan: Lombre, Water Gun! Misty chooses Chinchou, which releases Bubble Beam up at the Magma Grunts, taking out some of the Slugma. Brendan chooses Lombre, as it begins dancing. Lombre: Lombre! Brendan: Lombre! We don’t have time for this! Lombre fires Water Gun, hitting the cliffside under the Magma grunts. The cliffside slightly breaks off. Max: The water corroded the rock! Ian: Shift to attacking the rock. Cause them to tumble down! Misty: Got it! Chinchou, shift to Water Pulse! And Azurill, join with Water Gun! Misty chooses Azurill to assist them, as Marshtomp, Lombre and Azurill fire Water Gun, as Wingull and Chinchou fire Water Pulse. The cliffside begins corroding and sliding down, the Magma grunts freaking out. Most return their Slugma and retreat to higher ground, as a few choose their Golbats. Grunt: Golbat! Air Cutter! The Golbats fire Air Cutter, releasing several small blades of wind. Marshtomp uses Wide Guard to block it, it protecting them from the falling rocks as well. Wingull flies up, even with the Golbat. Ian: Blizzard! Wingull breathes Blizzard, defeating the Golbat. The grunts return them, as they retreat up the canyon. Misty: What was that all about?! Ian: I’ve intervened with them twice now. I have a feeling they want to simply get me out of the way, to ensure I don’t mess with any new plans. Brendan: So that means, we need to go and mess up their plans, right? Ian: (Smirking) That’s the plan. End Scene Courtney is sitting on a boulder, blowing a gum bubble. It pops, her pulling back in. She hears the scream of grunts, as she groans, standing up. Courtney: What? You can’t handle a few kids? Grunt: Those kids tried to kill us! They destroyed the part of the cliff we were on! They wanted us to tumble to our deaths! Courtney: So, we send them to their deaths. Grunt: He’s coming! We can’t stop him! Magma Grunts battle Ian with their Houndoom and Mightyena, as Wingull blasts through them with Water Pulse, Marshtomp knocks them aside with Mud Shot, and Combusken kicks them away with Double Kick. More grunts swarm the area, trying to fight him off. Courtney: All those grunts for one kid? Clear a path. Grunts begin clearing to the side, leaving a straight shot between Courtney and Ian. Courtney: Magcargo, Fire Blast. Courtney chooses Magcargo, as it releases a Fire Blast. Ian spins, facing it. Ian: Combusken! Overheat! Combusken glows red, as it fires Overheat, a powerful white burst of flames. Fire Blast pushes through Overheat, hitting and exploding by Combusken. Ian and his Pokémon are forced off to the side, being cornered by the ledge. Magma Grunts choose Golbats, which surround them, using Super Sonic. They all drop, covering their ears. Courtney: Earth Power. Magcargo stomps the ground, as the ground cracks, releasing golden energy. It breaks off a section of the ledge, sending Ian, Marshtomp and Combusken over. On the trail going up the canyon side, Misty is battling Grunts’ Houndour with Chinchou and Azurill, while Brendan engages airborne Golbat with Spinda and Beautifly. Max turns, seeing Ian falling. Max: Ian! Ian, Marshtomp and Combusken fall, when Marshtomp fires Water Gun, Ian holding onto it and Combusken. The Water Gun hits an invisible Barrier, gently lowering them down. They land on the Barrier, Ian astonished and perplexed. Ian: Barrier? Why? Who? Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Ian turns, seeing a Mr. Mime there, smiling at him. Up above, Courtney looks over the side, seeing the situation. Courtney: Someone explain what’s going on. Voice: I’m here, that’s what. Courtney looks, as Sabrina appears. Sabrina is wearing a pink sleeveless shirt that exposes her mid drift, white pants with a black belt, and green wrist cuffs. Her hair is shorter than before, curling up behind her neck. A Natu is on her shoulder. Sabrina: Mr. Mime, Baton Pass. Natu. Teleport. Natu: Natu, Natu! Mr. Mime: Mr. Mime! Mr. Mime forms an energy baton, tossing it up. Mr. Mime is sucked in, as is Natu. The two swap positions, with Mr. Mime by Sabrina’s side, and Natu down where Ian and the other Pokémon are. Natu then Teleports them all back to the top of the cliff. Ian: Sabrina? Sabrina: (Smiling) Hello, Ian. I foresaw us meeting again. Courtney: Tsk. Get out of the way. Sabrina: Natu, Future Sight. Natu’s eyes glow, as portals open in the sky. Electrified psychic energy flies into the portal, it closing. Courtney: Take them out! The Grunts send their Houndour and Mightyena forward, as Mr. Mime moves forward to intercept them. Sabrina: Barrier. Then Magical Leaf. Mr. Mime forms Barrier, repelling the Houndour and Mightyena. Mr. Mime’s hands then glow green, as it points its palms at them, firing green energy leaves. The Pokémon are knocked back, though not harmed too much. Courtney: Fire Blast. Magcargo uses Fire Blast, as Mr. Mime takes it. Mr. Mime skids back, injured. A portal opens up, releasing the Future Sight, which crashes into the terrain, shattering it. Team Magma grunts, along with Courtney and all their Pokémon, fall along with them in an avalanche over the side. Sabrina uses her psychic powers to slow their descent, as to ensure they aren’t crushed by rocks. They are all trapped on the Barrier ledge. Courtney: Ruffians. Misty, Max and Brendan arrive, as Wingull lands on Ian’s shoulder, as Natu lands on Sabrina’s shoulder. Misty: Eh?! Sabrina?! Max: You know her? Misty: Sabrina was the former gym leader of the Saffron City gym. She suddenly resigned her position, strangely right around the time Ian came to challenge me to a gym battle. Ian: I had battled Sabrina right before that. Sabrina: At the time, I had lost control of my psychic abilities. Ian managed to save me from myself during our gym battle. I resigned after that, to re-find myself. And now, I can see clear enough to train again. Ian: So, Sabrina: We’ll meet again. At the Hoenn league competition. (She smiles) It was good to see you again, Ian. Sabrina walks up to Ian, and kisses him on the cheek. Ian begins to blush, as Sabrina continues on, returning Mr. Mime. Misty, Max and Brendan look dumbfound. Brendan: How did you score such a hottie? Misty: More importantly, how did you get Sabrina to get control of her powers? She never revealed emotions before either. Ian: Uh, I, kissed her. Snapped her out of it. Max: You kissed her?! Ian: It meant nothing. Hadn’t thought of it since the gym battle. Misty: How can you not think about a kiss?! That’s like, one of the most romantic and powerful signals you can send to a person! Ian: If you say so. Come on. Let’s clear this canyon before Magma gets back up at us. Ian returns Marshtomp and Combusken, walking off, in a different direction than Sabrina. Misty returns Chinchou and Azurill, as Brendan returns Spinda and Beautifly, following after Ian. Main Events * Sabrina returns. * Sabrina reveals a Natu and Mr. Mime. * Courtney debuts. Characters * Ian * Misty * Max * Brendan * Sabrina Villains * Team Magma ** Courtney Pokémon * Wingull (Ian's) * Marshtomp (Ian's) * Combusken (Ian's) * Chinchou (Misty's) * Azurill (Misty's) * Lombre (Brendan's) * Spinda (Brendan's) * Beautifly (Brendan's) * Mr. Mime (Sabrina's) * Natu (Sabrina's) * Magcargo (Courtney's) * Slugma (Magma grunts') * Golbat (Magma grunts') * Houndoom (Magma grunts') * Mightyena (Magma grunts') * Houndour (Magma grunts') Trivia * This episode is one of the few to not have an anime, game, or manga episode to directly inspire it. * Sabrina makes her return as a rival for Ian. * It's revealed that Sabrina may have romantic feelings for Ian. ** It's also revealed that Ian hasn't thought of Sabrina or the kiss since the episode it occured in. * Courtney is based off her appearance and attitude in ORAS. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Team Magma arc Category:Pokémon Tales: Brendan